History of Lloyd (Skybound)
After defeating the Preeminent, Lloyd and his friends face off against the vengeful Djinn pirate Nadakhan. History Infamous Following the defeat of The Preeminent, the Ninja rose in popularity and began being treated as celebrities. Although Dareth became their manager, Lloyd insisted they continue to only take orders from Master Wu. Following the discovery that Clouse had managed to escape the Cursed Realm, Lloyd and the other Ninja headed to Stiix to stop him, taking a brief detour to the hospital for Lil' Nelson's Grant-a-Wish. Upon arriving in Stiix, the ninja were unable to locate Clouse and discovered to their horror that they had been framed for a crime free. Now wanted criminals, Lloyd and the other Ninja were forced to split up to avoid detection. Public Enemy Number One After a brief meeting with the other Ninja where they discovered that a Djinn might be behind their framing, Zane and Lloyd headed to Domu to do further research. However upon arriving at the library, the two were ambushed and captured by Ronin, who had been paid to round up the wanted Ninja. Once all six of them had been captured, they were lead onto a bus bound for Kryptarium Prison. Enkrypted While at Kryptarium, Lloyd and the other Ninja learned from Captain Soto that this Djinn was none other than Nadakhan, a feared pirate captain whom Soto had trapped himself centuries ago. That night, Lloyd orchestrated a prison break for him and the other Ninja, taking Soto along in exchange for information on how to defeat the Djinn. Misfortune Rising Shortly after breaking out of Kryptarium, Lloyd and Cole went to search for Misfortune's Keep and chuckled when Cole called Nya "Dilara." Finding only components, they regroup at the Yang Tavern Slither Pit and is surprised when Jay objected when he said "I wish—" before seeing news of Misfortune's Keep in Ninjago. Despite their current state as fugitives, they chose to help out. As he was about to regroup with the others, the Commissioner confronts him with a taser. Raising his hands, Lloyd explained his reasons before telling him to shoot him. Since the Commissioner doesn't, Lloyd used the opportunity to regroup with the others, before noting Kai is not with them. On a Wish and a Prayer The Ninja are amazed when Jay showed the remaining Ninja "his" villa. They realized whoever is alone will disappear so they decided to stay in pairs. Once they take a look at the map, the Ninja formed a plan to extract the Tiger Widow venom. However, the villa rumbles, and the news reporter says another chunk of Ninjago has gone missing. The Ninja are unable to retain their Dragons long enough for their trip to Tiger Widow Island, so they took a yacht. They are met with a storm along the way and used Jay as a lightning rod while Zane has to go below the deck. The rest of the Ninja try to steady the ship, but crashed on the Tiger Widow Island. When they couldn't find Zane, Cole told the Ninja Jay made a wish with Nadakhan. After walking, they found the Tiger Widow's nest and watch Jay try to get its venom. They are interrupted by Sky Pirates. Once Jay got the venom, they try to escape but the bridge collapsed, and Nadakhan kidnaps Jay and spilled the venom. They were distraught by this, but Nya points out he got rid of the wrong canteen. My Dinner With Nadakhan With the yacht destroyed and the mainland too far out, the remaining Ninja are stuck on the island. They decided the best way is to build a raft, so they went their ways to collect materials. When they were almost done building the raft, the worm creatures start to attack them and destroyed the raft. The Ninja built a new one, and Nya showed them a contraption to distract the creatures. It malfunctioned, and the raft took some damage from being used as a shield. It starts to break apart when they are in the water. They see a helicopter with Ronin, the Commissioner, and the detectives, who claimed they realized they are not criminals after all. They then showed them a bottle with Jay's message in it. Wishmasters When Dareth brought in the Hageman Brothers to think up a plan, they decided to disguise themselves as pirates and build a Raid Zeppelin that Jay sent. When they are done, Lloyd and Nya are confronted by Clancee while Cole went to Misfortune's Keep. He eventually left when Flintlocke announced Jay escaped. By the time Cole and Jay came back, Nya and Lloyd are already captured. Nadakhan threatens to make the Ninja walk the plank if Nya doesn't agree to marry him. Cole went first, but saved himself when he wished Vengestone made their Elemental Powers stronger. Their powers became uncontrollable, so they had to break their ball and chains. Cole eventually wished everyone out of the ship, but they started falling, with Jay catching the venom. Nya wished the clouds can break their fall and they continue their battle. Afterwards, Lloyd wished for a sword and he prods the cloud with it, making Jay and Nya fall. Nadakhan forces Clancee to wish Lloyd and Cole away, and they are absorbed into the Djinn Blade. Operation Land Ho! While floating around in the Sword of Souls, Lloyd would be rescued alongside his fellow friends by Jay, with their release resulting in the defeat of several Sky Pirates converging on their location. The Way Back Lloyd and the other Ninja raced on to stop the wedding, but were too late and were forced to flee. Allying with Dogshank and Flintlocke, the Ninja confront the Djinn and were able to subdue him with Tiger Widow poison. When Jay made his final wish that Nadakhan was never released from the Teapot of Tyrahn, all the events and wishes made were erased, prompting Lloyd to return to normal and back to the hospital rooftop where he got the strangest sense of deja vu. When asked if they still intended to stop Clouse, Lloyd hoped that he missed his train, and joined the other ninja in congratulating Jay and Nya. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:History Category:Skybound